


If -

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [27]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: EDF, Gen, Olympique Lyonnais, Semaine des clubs, feminine, Équipe de France Féminine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Si seulement...





	If -

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : JE POSSÈDE TOUS DROITS SUR LE POÈME, MEME S'IL A ÉTÉ ECRIT EN PARODIE D'UN AUTRE. J'Y TIENS, EN PLUS DE L'UTILISER POUR LE LYCÉE, ALORS PAS TOUCHE !

« Marianne Morvan, étoile montante du football féminin ! » affichait le titre d'un petit article dans le Ouest France Sport. 

« Marianne Morvan, retenez bien ce nom, car dans quelques années il risquera d'être connu à travers le monde. 

La jeune - seulement 18 ans ! - milieue offensive a maintenant intégrer l'Olympique Lyonnais, temple du football féminin dans le monde. La jeune joueuse est née à Brest, et est issue du centre de formation du Stade Brestois 29. Le club est en Division 2 (seconde division de France ndlr), et elle s'est illustrée en étant la deuxième meilleure buteuse du club, 18 buts à son actif. Elle a notamment marqué contre Lyon, lors d'une contre-attaque à la dernière minute, donnant un but d'honneur à son équipe.

« C'est du talent brut, un diamant pur qu'il faut tailler avec attention, » ainsi la qualifiait son entraîneur de U-18.

« Elle est une milieue formidable, avec la possibilité d'une complémentarité excellente avec une attaquante, ou tout simplement un changement de poste pour l'attaque pure et dure, » continue-t-il lors d'un cours interview accordé il y a quelques jours.

« J'espère qu'elle va continuer ainsi, et pourquoi pas devenir titulaire un jour à l'Olympique Lyonnais, » finit ainsi l'entraîneur, avant de partir s'occuper de ses joueuses.

Dans l'équipe A, elle n'est que complimentée par ses désormais anciennes co-équipières, et même par l'entraîneuse, celle qui l'a repérée.

« Elle est indéniablement une très bonne joueuse, » nous a confié la coach, entre deux mi-temps lors du dernier match de la saison, « Cependant il faut qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas se laisser entraîner par la popularité que son talent peut engendrer, même si elle risque moins que certains garçons de son âge. »

En récompense de sa saison spectaculaire, Morvan a été récompensée d'une sélection en Equipe de France U-19, en vue de l'Euro qui se déroulera cette été, en Allemagne. »

La jeune femme lit l'article, avant qu'une légère pointe de tristesse s'insufle dans son cœur. Marianne était en pleine pré-saison avec l'OL, mais elle ne faisait que s'entraîner avec l'équipe pro, et jouait des matchs avec le centre de formation. L'Euro ? Elle l'avait gagné, en plus de marquer 6 buts et être élue meilleure joueuse de la compétition.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par une alarme de son téléphone, lui indiquant qu'il ne restait que dix minutes avant le commencement de l'entraînement, et elle tenait à être en avance. Rapidement, elle laça ses crampons, et sortit du vestiaire des U-19. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans ceux des pros, devant encore gagné sa place avant de pouvoir prétendre à un tel honneur.

Les jours passèrent, et la saison commença. Les matchs, elle les gagnaient avec les jeunes, et ne faisait que les bancs de réserve, dans le meilleur des cas, avec les A. Enfin, arriva une sélection pour un amicale en bleu contre la Norvège, un gros challenge. Lors de son dernier entraînement, elle eut la bonne surprise de voir que des joueuse comme Wendie Renarde et Amandine Henry lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, et cela fut comme un déclique pour elle.

Elle fit une performance exceptionnelle lors de son match, s'offrant un doublé et une passe décisive. Le soir, elle était pleine de joie et euphorique. Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose pour son bonheur, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, pas maintenant. 

Le lendemain, elle se rendait à un décrassage tôt le matin, et elle eut une idée. Elle la retenue jusqu'à tard l'après-midi, recevant certaine observations come quoi elle était moins concentrée que d'habitude. Dans sa chambre, rassemblant toutes ses émotions, elle prit un crayon, et se mit à écrire à son père, qu'elle ne voyait que rarement depuis le divorce avec sa mère.

**«** **If -**

If you can call me your son,  
Instead of your daughter ;  
If you can call me Erwan, using "him"  
Instead of a "I'm busy, later" ;  
If you can accept that I can love every person,  
Or not having kids after ;

If you can realise that I an not perfective,  
Nor the child you always wonder ;  
If you can stop being over-protective,  
Or making things easier ;  
If you can let me, in the world, dive,  
And let me became a mistake lerner ;

If you can be there when I need you most,  
As I will be there too ;  
If you can never to me say "Adios",  
As I will never close the door between me and you;  
If we can still be close,  
Then, my Father, you will know everything I hide from you. **»**

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘


End file.
